


Betting, and the Unfortunate Consequences Thereof

by amillionand1fandoms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amillionand1fandoms/pseuds/amillionand1fandoms
Summary: In a world with daemons, losing bets can have so much more humiliating potential. James really wishes it didn't.





	Betting, and the Unfortunate Consequences Thereof

“No backing out James,” Sirius said gleefully, “You made the bet-”

“If I had know what I was betting I  _ wouldn’t _ have,” James grumbled, straightening his glasses with a violent jerk.

“But he looks- ha- looks so pretty.” Peter managed to squeak out before his giggles overwhelmed him again. Amos gave a horsey snort as he and James glared at their utterly unfaithful friends.

“It’s only until the end of the week,” Seraphina said sympathetically. It would have been more convincing if Remus hadn’t been snickering behind his History of Magic textbook.

“Merlin’s baggy left trouser!” James blurted out suddenly, looking so horrorstruck that the rest of the Marauders stopped laughing in concern, “what if we settle like this?” Amos seemed equally horrified by the prospect, though it was hard to tell given his current form.

“If we do,” the daemon promised, “I will use this stupid shiny horn to stab. you. all.” There was a moment of silence as all of them contemplated the possibility of Amos being stuck in this form forever, then all six of them, human and daemon alike, burst into gales of laughter. James merely gave his traitorous friends a supremely unamused look.

“It’s not funny... Guys?... You can stop laughing any time now,” Finally, James gave up, burying his face in his daemons newly shimmery mane with a groan.

“It’s okay,” Stella, Sirius’s daemon, finally managed to gasp out, “I bet Lily loves unicorns.”


End file.
